Questions to be Answered
by cpd6000
Summary: Muggles again prove their ability to progress to wizards. Read the prologue. A complete summary would probably ruin it.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **This is an idea I've had for quite a while and finally decided to start writing. I will attempt at a greater deal of detail that I've so blatantly left out in my other stories. This story may have some aspects of a crossover, but it will probably be more by names and references. It probably won't update quickly like with "The Dark Lord's Apprentice," which took less than a month to start and finish. Expect this to be long, detailed, and hopefully, epic!

This is a prologue, it won't long like a chapter.

Questions to be Answered

Prologue

Area 51, Nevada

March 5, 1992

A man in a lab coat stood in an laboratory, typing at a computer and occasionally looking through a window into an enclosed testing area. The more he worked and looked at charts on the computer, he grew more and more excited. He typed in a command and looked through the window again. 'Lord,' he thought as a smile grew on his face, 'I'll be a shoe-in for the Nobel Prize!'

"What have you done now?" His lab assistant asked him while handing him coffee.

"The greatest discovery since Einsteins Theory of Relativity!" He practically yelled happily, " I've gotta show this to Mckay."

He saved his data to a portable hard drive and ran through the facility to an office.

"McKay, you've got to see this." The man almost yelled excitedly.

"What bologna have you come up with now, Daniels?" McKay asked in a condescending drawl, as he began following Daniels to his lab.

"My theory on exotic particles, I've proved it!"

Mckay stopped and paled. "You've just disproved the laws of Physics."

Daniels nodded excitedly.

"Show me, now!" Mckay said, starting to get excited.

They both ran to Daniels' lab and Daniels went to a computer and clicked on a saved command while Mckay went to the window to watch.

"This command causes matter to be created in the design you wish, in this case, a sofa!"

A large sofa appeared in the testing area.

"You just disproved the Law of Conservation of Matter." Mckay whispered, almost horrified. His world of science designed by laws that are being destroyed started to crash on him.

"Yes Rodney... I did!" Daniels yelled excitedly, "I can destroy matter as well." Daniels clicked on another command he had saved, the sofa disappeared.

"Are you just manipulating the air particles?" Mckay asked.

"No, the testing area is a vacuum, I made sure to test that after I first started... conjuring stuff I guess."

"Holy shit, James," Mckay exclaimed, "it's like a replicator from Star Trek! Can you make me one?"

"No Rodney! First off, this device cost 1.3 billion dollars to build. Second, it took me six years to tune it correctly. And finally, it does more than just impossibly create and destroy matter. I can manipulate the particles to make a new object from this one."

A click on the computer made the sofa turn into a bicycle.

"And I can make stuff hover *click*, or make it blend with its surroundings *click*. There are a few other things, but thats the big stuff that doesn't look like stupid magic tricks." Daniels concluded.

"Jesus Christ," Mckay yelled excitedly, "you just invented Magic!"

Daniels went pale and promptly fainted.

Mckay stood there by his body, briefly contemplating an idea that popped into his head. 'No,' he thought, 'then I would have to get rid of his assistant, too.'

He then went to get a glass of water to wake Daniels up.


	2. The Americans

**Author's Note: **I'm liking the way this story is going, of the few reviews I've gotten, nothing negative has been said. I feel that most had a postitive response to the prologue, if not, please correct me.

Also, in regards to conjuring, brought up by Mordac, J.K. Rowling said that conjuring isn't permanent. Let's just go on the assumption that no wizard has enough power for a permanent conjuration, but a large machine in a complex that's hooked up to a small nuclear power plant that puts out 400 megawatts does.

Questions To Be Answered

Chapter One - Mr. President

The White house, Washington D.C.

March 17, 1992

"Mr. President."

"Yes Jessica?" Bill Clinton asked his secretary over his desk intercom.

"The scientist who made that big classified discovery at Area 51 is here as you requested, accompanied by the chief scientist for his section." Jessica replied.

"Send them in, please."

"Very well, sir."

The door to the Oval Office opened to James Daniels and Rodney Mckay. The President stood and walked to them.

"James Daniels, it's a pleasure to meet a man with such a brilliant mind," Bill Clinton said while shaking James' hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, sir." James replied nervously.

"Please, call me Bill."

"And you must be Rodney Mckay, another brilliant mind from Area 51. From Canada, aren't you?" 'Bill' asked Rodney with a smile.

"Yessir." Rodney quickly replied, he was a bit pale.

"Buck up, son. I'm not gonna have you killed or anything." Bill said with a grin, giving Rodney a clap on the back. "Unless you let something slip," he added with a stern look. Rodney paled another shade.

"Now to business, normally, I just skim through reports coming from Area 51. Quite a few of them are innovative, but not very... interesting, as I'm sure you both know, but when I saw a report titled, 'Artificial Magic Generator,' I was immediately sucked in by the report. I would love to go down to Area 51 to get a demonstration, but I'm still settling in to my position. I've only been president a couple of months, I'm still learning the ropes. I've got a lot of things to do. I'm really too busy for a trip to Nevada," Bill said wistfully. "You know, maybe if you guys could shrink it down a little, the size of a refrigerator at most, maybe? Then you could bring it up here to show me, do you two think you could do that for me?"

Rodney managed to get his courage up enough to answer. "Actually sir, the two of us are still experimenting with the capabilities of James' discovery. It was originally a solo project for him, but when he made that discovery, I felt that he may need help. However, we still don't have the funds, staff, or time to get anything done as to making the machine more convenient with this any time soon."

"I see," Bill said with a disheartened look on his face.

"Would you mind if we proposed something to you, sir?" James asked.

"Shoot." Replied Bill.

"It wou-"

"We need more funding on this project for a staff to help run it. The Area 51 funding is good, but this should outside of Area 51 funding due to it's possibilities, maybe even a new facility even! I'd be willing to give up my chief scientist position to work under James' here on this project. If we had enough people, we could have the decreasing the machine's size as a side project." Rodney excitedly explained. James gave Rodney a glare for cutting him off.

The president sat there pondering the idea for a few moments. "I could set the wheels in motion for that. But as only being President, and not wanting this to get out, it'll have to be under military funding, and probably in a military complex."

James looked a bit apprehensive. "Sir, I'd prefer control of the project not to go to some military commander, I don't want to automatically be used as a tool for war, there ar-"

"I didn't mean it that way, Mr. Daniels." The President said apologetically. "The only military personnel there will be for security. You can use the Creek Mountain Complex, there is a project there that will shortly be moved."

James and Rodney smiled at their success.

James said, "Sir, as soon as we get our operations into Creek Mountain, we will order some future staff members to get to work on shrinking the magic technology as small as possible while maintaining regular functionality. It should be safe enough, I found no radiation or signs o-"

"Yes, yes, I read the report Mr. Daniels. I'll send the order out immediately to start preparing Creek Mountain for your magic project ASAP. You two should get back to Area 51 to start packing" President Bill Clinton said with a smile, "It shouldn't be more than a month before you guys will get to moving."

Mckay and Daniels left with smiles on their faces, and President Clinton sat down and poured himself a glass of scotch. 'The wizards are going to be pissed!' He thought to himself with a frown, 'at least the European ones are from from what my wizarding counterpart has told me.' A grin grew on his face. 'And they think us muggles are inferior!'

---------------------------

American Ministry of Magic

Jonathan Weston sat down in his recliner after talking to the Muggle American President. He was, of course, the Magical American President, and like his counterpart, Bill Clinton, he found the situation of muggles discovering and being able to artificially use magic hilarious. American wizards are much more laid back about superiority and blood purity, they care more about magical strength and wisdom, but they would still be more than a bit pissed that they were on a more level playing field with the 'muggles'. However, this president was muggleborn, and knew many wizards who are bigoted against muggles.

He smirked. 'The British wizards are gonna blow a blood vessel when I pass on this information.'

Magical governments were required by the International Confederation of Wizards, or ICW, to divulge any new intelligence about muggles and current dark wizards.

'Corneilius is gonna Fudge himself,' Jonathan thought, just before bursting into laughter at his pun.

-----------------------------

International Confederation of Wizards Main Chamber

Jonathan walked into the ICW Main Chamber in a navy blue Armani suit and with a suitcase at hand. Unlike British wizards, American wizards are bit more modern, at least in style.

He looked around, and couldn't help but marvel at this building which is probably the safest place on the planet. The complex housing the ICW sat on an island, hidden by a fidelius charm, with the Supreme Mugwump as the secret keeper. And the secret keeper made portkey bracelets keyed to every member of the ICW, and specifically made so the ICW members aren't given the secret by portkeying in. Then there were the wards around the building, which consisted of every protection possible. The island was also charmed and warded to randomly apparate to different waters. There were no windows or doors to see outside. Even the Supreme Mugwump had no idea where the island currently was.

'Speaking of the Mugwump,' Jonathan thought as he saw Albus Dumbledore walking up in extremely ridiculous purple robes with white moons and stars.

"Hello there Jonathan," Dumbledore cheerfully greeted, "I've heard rumors of a great discovery by the American muggles that will be revealed today."

Jonathan took an angry expression. "I've told you, Albus, get rid of your spys in my government and tell me all of my leaks..."

Dumbledore chuckled a bit. "Well, my spys and your leaks in your government would have to be you and a bottle of firewhiskey."

Jonathan broke down laughing. "At least I have enough self-control to not tell you everything when I'm drunk."

"Very true, my friend."

"So where is that stupid Fudger?" Jonathan asked, "I hope you have omnioculars to record his face when I tell this little piece of info."

"I believe Cornelius is freshening up before the meeting."

"If he cared about affairs of Britain as much as he cared about how he looked, there wouldn't be any damn problems on your side of the pond."

"True, true. I have no idea why he keeps getting reelected." Dumbledore said, "I believe it's about time to start." He tapped his wand to his pocketwatch, causing a buzzer to sound through the entire building.

"Let's get to it, then," Jonathan said with a smile. He and Dumbledore walked off in different directions, Dumbledore to his throne before the rest of the ICW, and Jonathan to the American Representative's seat. Dumbledore went through the proper opening ceremony and Jonathan pulled out his prepared speech, it was preprepared mainly because it would help him not laugh.

"And now," Dumbledore said, "American Minister-" Jonathan rolled his eyes at not being call the American President. "-Jonathan Weston has some new information on muggle advances in tecnology to share with us."

Jonathan stood and hid a smirk. These bigots are going to be pissed.


End file.
